Run to You
by Through the Mirror Darkly
Summary: <html><head></head>"If I ask...would you run to me now?" "No. Not this time...This time it has to be you, Jason." (Liason)</html>


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from General Hospital. This is for amusement only, and to change what I consider one of the biggest mistake in the GH history. Liason's break up and Jake's death.

**Summary: **"Would you run to me?" "No. Not this time." Angsty feels.

**Pairing: **Liason, mentions of past pairings

**This does happen rather quickly, so it might be a bit hard to believe, but it is a only a oneshot. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>RUN TO YOU<strong>

Elizabeth held onto her baby's hand so thankful that she hadn't caved into Jason's demands, or Lucky's pleading on Carly's behalf. She had felt herself almost cave, because even though Carly and her had a long history (most of it bad) she would never wish this kind of pain on another mother. All she asked of Carly was the time for a second opinion. She had told Carly that she just wanted to make sure. That she needed to be sure before she…she made that decision. Surprisingly, Carly had understood. Then now that Elizabeth thought about it, it wasn't that surprising. If there was one thing that Carly and Elizabeth had in common was that they cherished their children above all else and would got through hell for them.

The room was so quiet. So desolate...Only Elizabeth, Steven, Jax and Carly stood in there. She had fought with Lucky and Jason, banning them from the room. She did not want them to try to sway her mind by telling her Jocelyn had only so much time. That implied Jake had none left. Elizabeth wouldn't believe that. Not until the test results proved for a second time that her baby was truly gone. She prayed to God, she prayed for a miracle. Just one to make this all right. She promised that she would do better. She would be a better person, a better mother, she would be a better everything if Jake would just keep on breathing and living. _Give him a chance. Please, he's only four. He hasn't had a chance to live, to grow...Please, let him have a chance, _she prayed and willed that her baby would live while Carly watched her silently with teary eyes. This now was between her and Carly, a mother to a mother. Carly did not begrudge Elizabeth wanting a second opinion, and Elizabeth would not begrudge Carly for wanting to be there when the results came in. She however, did want nothing to do with Lucky or Jason in that moment for she was unraveling the last few years and found several things that she did not like.

The moment came too soon. Elizabeth felt her breath catch, and her heart thunder inside her chest. Her eyes looked up at her brother who thanked the other doctor and when Steven looked at her, Elizabeth let out a noise between a sob and a laugh. She saw the relief there in Steven's face and she knew that this time...she had got her miracle. Her baby was alive, and his brain was functioning. She would have collapsed to the floor in relief if it had not been for Steven who caught her.

"Could…could he still donate…" Carly faltered in her request, tears pooling down her cheeks. _Her baby_, it went through her mind, _her baby was going to die_. Yet, she could not find it in her heart to be vindictive at Elizabeth. If roles were reversed, she would have done the same thing.

"He could, but given his condition…he barely made it through the last surgery. Another surgery would be high risk," Steven stated, sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Carly, but it's not an option any longer."

Jax bowed his head, and held Carly close. "We'll find another way," he whispered out, but Carly just shook her head slowly, pressing her hands to her face in despair.

Elizabeth felt her heart break for the blond. "I'm so sorry, Carly," she whispered out, and looked over at Carly.

"No…" Carly shook her head, wiping the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Don't be. At least, one of us got a miracle." And with that, the blond exited the room.

Jax lingered for a moment. "I'm really happy for you, Elizabeth," he stated, softly.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, because what else could she really say? She stared at Jax with large, sad eyes and watched him walk away. She wished she could somehow share this miracle that she had been given, but at the same time, she could not regret being so happy that Jake was alive. The room emptied out, until Steven asked her if she wanted him to stay.

"No. No, I'll be alright now," Elizabeth told him, gently. "I would actually like some time alone with him, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't," Steven replied. "I'll also go give Spencer and Morgan the good news. I'll try to keep them from barging in the seconds they find out, but I don't know how much good it will do."

"Trying is all anyone can ever do," Elizabeth smiled, sadly. Steven nodded, and left them room silently. Elizabeth stroked Jake's tiny hand with her thumb so gently. She smiled down at her baby, and felt so grateful that he was going to be okay. "Hey, baby. Mommy's here. I am so glad that you going to be okay, Jakie. I'll never let anything happen ever again. I promise, sweetheart, I promise. I am going to protect you, Cameron, and Aiden with all that I am."

The door behind her creaked open. She twisted in her chair, and frowned as Jason walked in. "Jason, what are you doing here?" She asked, her voice more harsher than she meant it to be. She wasn't exactly happy to see him, and she half expected that he would avoid her entirely after all she said to him. She knew it had not been the time to air all the pain she had been holding onto for years, but when he come there, she thought it had been for Jake. When she realized he was there for Carly...to cut up her baby for spare parts for Carly, it had broken the unfaltering faith she had in him. She wondered if she would ever be able to get that back.

Jason looked at her with those blue eyes, even now they made her heart stop inside her chest. "Just tell me what you need," Jason looked at Elizabeth, imploring.

"I don't need anything from you Jason, not anymore," Elizabeth told him, keeping her face expressionless.

"Elizabeth, please," Jason breathed out.

"Please what, Jason?" Elizabeth practically spat out. "You lost the right to talk to me like that. To expect anything from me when you left us. When you walked away, and did nothing when you saw me falling apart to take up with Sam, of all people!"

"Sam? Elizabeth, we forgave Sam," Jason stated.

"You forgave her, Jason. I never did. I have never forgotten all the things she has done! She watched my son get kidnapped, she made our lives a living hell, and brought the Russian mob to my door instead of going somewhere like Sonny's where she could get help from the guards. Not once has Sam every made amends for her actions, not truly," Elizabeth blew up. Years of hurt came back at her full force. "Do you know she continually gets into my face to tell me how I was nothing, but a booty call to you?"

"You were more than that," Jason stated, his expression hard. He had no idea that Sam went out her way to say those things to Elizabeth. He thought Sam had changed, but did she really? Or did he deluded himself into believing it to be so?

"It doesn't feel like," Elizabeth shook her head. "I fell so hard, and then you weren't there to catch me so when I hit rock bottom I started to dig. I used Lucky because it was safe and convenient. But it wasn't enough. I just wanted to feel something other than nothing, and that's why…that's why I started the affair with Nicolas."

"He…he made you feel?" Jason swallowed, hard. He had thought that she went back to Lucky because she loved him. He never realized that she took Lucky back for the same reason that he took back Sam. Oh, God, they had so many mistakes. They had drifted so far apart. Dare he even believe that he could go back, that he could salvage any type of relationship between them.

"No. Not like you did," Elizabeth closed her eyes, tightly. "He…he just made it easier to get by. He made the nothing not so bad because he understood it because of Emily."

A long silence fell between them before Jason finally dared to break it. "Elizabeth…" Jason beckoned to her. Elizabeth turned looking at him, her blue eyes filled with tears. "Do you still love me?"

Elizabeth stood there silent for a moment before looking him straight in the eye. "I always have."

Jason felt as if the air was literally knocked out of his body, unable to move, unable to speak. Elizabeth continued forward, "Ever since we danced at Kelly's…I loved you. And I waited, waited for you. Even when I was with Lucky and Ric and Nic, if you had said one word that showed that you felt the same…I would have ran to you." She brushed her hair behind her ear, and let out a sigh trying to keep herself from crying. "I always denied it. Always lied about it, but it was true. I've always loved you." Her jaw trembled. "Is there a part of you that still loves me?" She didn't want to ask it, too afraid of the answer, but she need to know it once and for all.

"Elizabeth…" Jason's eyes were filled with tears. "You are my everything. You always have been. You always will be. No matter where our lives take us, or who is in them, that will never change. But it isn't safe…"

"Life isn't safe," Elizabeth shook her head. "We've been so worried about danger of the mob that we forgot that danger is all around us. That danger could come from so many things. Sitting down on a park bench, from drinking poison for people who say they owe them…tonight it came in the form of car, and none of those had anything to do with the mob yet they still happened and we still survive. We always survive."

The mobster swallowed the lump in his throat, his blue eyes filled with emotion as his face was pained. He did care about Sam, but he would never love her. He couldn't. His heart had been Elizabeth since 1999, and no matter what, he could not take it back. "What if…what if I asked now? What if I said that word…would you run to me now?" Jason asked. For the first time in years, he felt so much emotion inside his chest. Emotions that he had tried to bury, but always resurfaced when he saw Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stared at him and whispered, "No."

He looked heartbroken. Elizabeth whispered, "I ran last time, Jason. I ran to you and you kept turning away. I can't be the one to run this time."

"What if I ran to you?" Jason questioned.

"You never do," Elizabeth whispered, her lips trembling. "It's never me. It's never us. It's always Sonny or Carly or Sam…never us. You never fight for us."

"But what," Jason stressed, tersely, "if I did? What if I gave you the best of me?"

"Jason…" Tears ran down her cheeks, as her already torn apart heart seemed to break even further.

"You deserve it, you know? You deserve to be loved and cherished," Jason whispered, holding no emotion back as he looked at her. He took a step forward, then another when she didn't draw away from him. "You _deserve_ the best of me," Jason told her.

"You say that," Elizabeth whispered, "but you never do it. It's always everyone else that gets the best of you and I'm left behind in this dark, cold place waiting forever." Closing her eyes against the tears, she shook her head, "I'm tired of the waiting. And I'm tired of trying to find a way to move on and live without you."

"So…what does that mean?" Jason asked slowly.

Elizabeth struggled with herself before making the decision and praying she wouldn't be hurt again. "It means I'm tired of the run around. If you are going to be here in my life, _be here. _If I can't count on you, then don't bother. It means…if you want this, want us, want our family," Elizabeth opened her eyes and raised her chin in determination. "Then fight. Fight for us. Give us the best of you, like you say we deserve. I want it all or nothing at all."

Jason lowered his eyes that were wet with tears. "Will I…" Jason licked his lips. "Will I also get your forgiveness?"

"Jason," Elizabeth smiled up at him sadly. "You already have it."

Jason smiled a sad smile. His blue eyes flickered from the one he loved most in the world to his son that laid in that bed. How he had watched for years at a distance, even when Elizabeth didn't know. How he ached to watch all her boys grow, and it didn't matter that Cameron or Aiden wasn't his. They were part of Elizabeth and that was all that mattered. Elizabeth and her boys were all that mattered, even when he had surrounded himself by people he knew would keep her away from him. Even when he walked through each day mechanically, not being alive. Just living. Just getting by. They were all that mattered and suddenly the decision became clear in his mind. "I'll fight," he said, loudly.

"What?" Elizabeth looked shocked.

"I'll fight for you," Jason stated, firmly. His blue eyes were filled with determination. He saw the doubt that lingered in Elizabeth's face, and that cut him deeply. He knew he had to prove himself, and he would. He would do anything for her, even though she didn't think so. He would walk through hell for her, and it would be pretty close to that dealing with Sam and Carly. It didn't make him hesitate or even consider changing his mind. How long had he spent making sure other people didn't get hurt, except the people that truly counted? He squared his shoulders, and felt more like himself than he had in years. "Starting now," he told her. "Goodnight, Jake," he whispered to his son then he smiled at Elizabeth. "See you later."

"See you later." Elizabeth wasn't sure what she just started, but for the first time in years, she felt that spark of life inside her come alive once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Rrs are appreciated. Sadly I have no intention of making this into a long fic. I don't have the time, and it was hard to keep them in character for a one shot. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
